


Ring of Fire

by Twisted_Barbie



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Barbie/pseuds/Twisted_Barbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing AU scene from series 2 episode 10 ‘Walkabout’<br/>Guy does not return to die beside Marian nor does he leave Nottingham alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring of Fire

“Woman! Your wilfulness will kill you!” His heart should break but the fear is too strong, and so with that warning his rage is spent and he flees. Surprisingly he passes no one in his haste to get to the stables, as the people of Nottingham have sought sanctuary in the Great Hall but surely they must know there is no safe haven. Nottingham was to be razed to the ground and all the people within slaughtered or burned alive in the inferno. 

He hadn’t thought to send word to the stables and have his horse saddled and ready. It was hard to think when terror ran rampant and the threat of death hung heavy in the air. It needn’t have mattered though, as he reaches the stables and finds his bay mare saddled and waiting, the reins held by none other than Allan a-Dale. 

“Take me with you.” It is a statement, and one not well invested considering only one horse has been saddled. 

“Why should I?” There is cruelty in his tone, and his words are vicious in themselves, offering sanctuary when there was none to be had. 

“It’s a big wide world out there, and you’ll be alone.” The boy is too clever for his own good, playing on his fears and insecurities. He is tired of being played with, Marian has had her fun and will die for her stupidity and Allan, a desperate sell-sword rather than friend, he owed him nothing. 

He ignores the boy and approaches his horse, sneering as Allan has the audacity to grab a hold of his arm. “I want to live, Guy.” Possibly the only truth the thief has ever spoken, and for that, for the honesty in such treacherous times, he feels he must repay in kind. 

“I cannot save you, only my family has safe passage.” He expects disappointment, even a dimming to the bright blue eyes.

“Oh,” he does not anticipate a small smile. “Will you marry me?” Had he mounted his horse he would have fallen off, as it is his mouth is agape as he is struck dumb. 

“Y-you would marry me?” He clarifies.

“Well yeah, you don’t want to be alone and I want to live.” His hand drops from his arm to take his hand as he steps closer, rising up on his toes so they are sharing the same breath. “I’m your boy, you promised to look after me.” He pushes Allan away unaccustomed to having his own words used against him. “Marian doesn’t want you,” he squeezes the hand holding his and smirks as Allan grimaces in discomfort. “The gang don’t want me either, we’re constantly trying to escape each other and we never can, so marry me, make an honest man out of me.” He lets go of his hand and simply stares as Allan smiles back. “No one understands me like you do, and I understand you. We’re the same, yeah? So let’s get married before we’re both crispy.” 

“If we are to be married you will have to share my bed, and not just once to consummate the marriage. I will demand my rights as a husband every single night.” He says it as a threat, to dissuade Allan from following his ludicrous suggestion of marriage. In truth he had not once thought about bedding the auburn haired thief, in that regard his mind was only open to Marian. Though to suggest he was a virgin was far from the truth as the many bastard Gisborne’s could attest to, but his partners had always been dozy serving wenches that in some way reminded him of Marian. 

“It’s your right,” Allan says with a shrug of his shoulders. 

“But I would have you,” he clarifies for surely Allan is not following. “As a man takes a maid,” he expects dawning realisation and horror not a wink. 

“Just don’t ask me to wear a dress...although...” he trails off smiling widely as though he could be possibly happy with this arrangement. It is all a jape, and he will not believe it. Marian chose death than to become his wife and as much as he would like to blame her for faulty logic there must be something about him, corrupted and off if death is a better alternative than sharing a life with him. 

“I cannot marry you, it is unlawful,” he states the truth putting an end to this farce.

“Says a Black Knight to an Outlaw.”

“Ungodly then.”

“Not being funny but God forsook this city a long time ago.”

“What is it you want from me?” He demands, as time is short and he can hear horses in the distance and the smell of smoke from the knights’ burning torches permeates the air. 

“I want you to honour your word, look after me and I’ll look after you.” He wants to believe him but talk is cheap and words mean nothing, only actions prove a man’s true nature. 

“Kiss me,” it is not a suggestion and if Allan claims to know him he will understand this is a test of his loyalty. He doesn’t trust Allan and why should he? The petty thief had sold out his friends for a few gold pieces and caused the death of Roger of Stoke. It might have been his sword thrust into the man’s gut but Allan had supplied the target and he was too savvy in the ways of men to not know that giving the man’s name was on par with signing his death warrant. 

So, in this, he expects Allan to fail. He expects him to fail regardless of his character seeing as death is preferable than being his spouse. So when the shorter man presses his lips against his and runs his tongue across the seal of his lips before stepping back with the promise of much more, he is stunned and filled with longing. 

He reaches out with gloved hands and grabs Allan’s black vest, his old black vest, and pulls the man against him. There is no finesse with the kiss, as he hasn’t the time or the inclination to pretend it is anything other than what it is, which is an aching need for his passion to be reciprocated and Allan does not disappoint. The kiss does not disgust him as he thought it might and instead it stirs him in a way he thought it never would. It is almost liberating kissing Allan, dropping all pretences as he doesn’t have to kiss like a delicate lover as he likes to pretend to be with Marian, nor does he have to be aloof or vicious, for once he can be what he is never allowed to be, himself. 

Ending the kiss abruptly he drops down to one knee. He fell to both knees for Marian and practically begged her, belittling himself in front of all those commoners and still she refused him. That woman was advanced in the art of humiliation, she was wasted haunting the halls of Nottingham, they should have stationed her in the dungeon as the new torturer. He shook his head, none of that mattered now the Sheriff was gone, presumed murdered by his hand no less, as if he would dirty his own doorstep. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the reddish-orange topaz ring, a scar from which lay hidden beneath his eyebrow. He does not know why he carries it as all it reminds him of are his dashed dreams of false hope. Perhaps what the washerwomen say is true and he is a hopeless romantic but he feels more like a docile optimist when death itself is a finer option than him. 

He holds the ring out for Allan to take, which he does and marvels at it. It is a pretty piece and won by the spilling of blood and the taking of two lives. He had done many terrible things and come judgement day he could only wish for Allan’s gift of the gab but for that crime he felt no guilt. What happened to them was comeuppance, to laugh at Guy was one thing but to dare to call his father, a noble man that fought in the Holy Land a leper within his hearing, hell hath no fury. They forgot it was a boy that had left Locksley but it was a man that had returned hardened by the cruelties of his so-called betters. He enjoyed taking their lives and robbing them of their riches, had he not been so obsessed with wealth and position he would have made a fine outlaw. 

He watches Allan with the ring willing him not to place it on his right hand, as Marian did and thankfully he does not and places it on the fourth finger of his left hand. There’s a cry in the distance, a terrified wail of ‘They are approaching’ and he realises they have tarried too long. Quickly he mounts his horse and extends his hand to Allan, pulling him on behind him and trots out of the stables.

“I, Allan take...” 

“What are you doing?”

“Marrying you of course.” He does not respond. “I, Allan take you Sir Guy of Gisborne to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part.” He remains silent as he watches the remaining town folk quake in fear at their posts. The town stinks of piss and smoke and it would be a lie to say he does not feel guilty for leaving them and he wants them to know he tried but what was the point? To them he was naught but a rat on a sinking ship, never mind that it was Robin Hood to blame for this. No not Saint Robin who got away with everything while Guy was blamed, fuck him and fuck them, the only sad thing is that Robin would not die in the blaze like his bastard father had. 

“Oi!” Allan cuffs him over the back of the head so he thrusts his elbow back, jabbing the younger man in the stomach. “Ow, alright, geez, just waiting for you to say your vows.”

“I, Guy of...this is stupid.”

“Say them.”

“What is the point, there is no priest.”

“Don’t need a priest, you are Lord of Locksley, now marry me.” He sighs and thinks happy wife happy life and says what Allan wants to hear.

“I, Guy or Gisborne take you, Allan a Dale to be my lawfully wedded husband, happy?” Allan’s hands move from his hips and settle on his abdomen.

“A little more, indulge me and I’ll indulge you.” Allan whispers in his ear, his breath hot against his skin as his hands move a fraction lower.

“To love and to cherish, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until you piss me off enough and I run you through.” Allan laughs and presses a kiss against his neck. “Open the gates!” He orders and the townspeople at the gate glare at him with open contempt but do as he bids. Steadily at a slow walk he crosses the bridge to find Sir Jasper and a henchman with his army slowly converging on the town. 

“I see congratulations are in order,” Sir Jasper quips, his eyes straying to the hands around his waist. Allan is hidden behind his back and he is thankful for it, as he had no desire to see that rodent of a man cast his vile gaze on his husband. “Change your mind, did you dearie?” The pampered noble has the audacity to address his spouse. 

“The town is yours, I bid you good day.” Sarcasm is evident in his voice but he cares little. Sir Jasper needs to be careful, he knew when to roll over and play dead, his current subservience is merely an act. These nobles seemed to forget that it was he that went to the Holy Land and attacked the King, prolonging the war. If not for him King Richard would have returned and Prince John would be hanged for treason and all his accomplices with him. They owed him their damn allegiance instead of treating him no better than a stable boy!

“I’m sure you’re eager to go to bed,” Sir Jasper continues in his haughty voice, running a hand through his soft brown hair. He can smell the perfume on him from where he sits; it is sickly sweet and lingering. He can tell the man has clearly never worked a day in his life, too busy preening like a perfumed whore one might find in an expensive whorehouse. 

He does not reply to Sir Jasper’s lewd suggestion and pulls the reins to continue his walk. “What is the meaning of this?” Sir Jasper squawks as he passes by, no doubt finding Allan instead of Lady Marian. “I thought I was clear!” 

“You were,” he growls grinding his teeth as Sir Jasper brings his horse to stand in front of his own. 

“We are married,” Allan adds showing off his ring, it is too big and doesn’t suit him, and he will have to find another once they return home. Sir Jasper moves to their side and in a careless act, grabs a hold of Allan’s wrist, almost pulling him from their horse to inspect the ring. In that moment his concealed rage boils over and he reaches out, grasping Sir Jasper by the neck.

“I suggest you remove your hand from my husband.” Allan’s wrist is dropped, but there is defiance in Sir Jasper’s eyes. 

“This was not a part of our deal.”

“Family you said, I married him.”

“You can’t marry a man.” He pulls Jasper closer by his neck.

“I just did.” He contradicts. 

“It is an abomin...” he squeezes the man’s throat tighter.

“No, slaughtering hundreds of people and razing a city to the ground is an abomination. Killing in the name of God is an abomination. You forget yourself, Sir Jasper, I am a Black Knight, and I was in the Holy Land fighting for our cause while you were at home safely tucked away sucking your cousin’s cock. Don’t tell me what I can and can’t do, you owe me your life and do not think I will not collect.” The line between man and monster has been crossed and he shoves Sir Jasper from his horse daring his knights to seize him. 

“Con...Congratulations then, I hope you have a happy life together.” Sir Jasper dusts himself off, but the horse shit on his trousers may take some washing to get off however the blood on his hands will never come off. 

Ignoring the brown-nosed toff and his insincere well-wishes he rides away from Nottingham and stops on the ridge just before the forest. The simple town folk had not closed the gate behind him and the cries of the people ring out as the town is ransacked and set ablaze. 

“Marian is in there,” he does not know why he says it. He offered her safe passage, he could do no more. 

“So is Will,” Allan says sadly. He wonders if they listen closely would they hear the cries of anguish from the ones they truly loved? He did not love Allan and Allan did not love him but in this they were together, their black souls were one and their charred hearts were broken beyond repair.


End file.
